You were right
by Kaylarea
Summary: Sara has a medical condition that she's bound not to tell anyone about, not even the man she loves- at least not until she has too. But as with most things Sara was right all along, about a few things, love, life, and how you want things to turn out. GSR.
1. Chapter 1

Huge thanks to my proof reader Allix, and of course to my beta Moochiecat!

Okay so this is another new story that I hope you all will enjoy, don't worry I'm still working on chapters for all of my other ongoing stories, so those will all be updated as well. Read and Reaview please!

* * *

Sara sighed as she placed another slide underneath the microscope; she had been sitting in this lab chair for nearly four hours, and that was after the ten hours she had already pulled at the crime scene collecting the evidence that she was currently looking at. She'd had a feeling when she woke up this morning that she would be pulling a double, but she hadn't thought it would last this long, and she had a doctors appointment to get to that she couldn't miss. She had already rescheduled it three times.

"Hey Greg, what time is it?" She called to the spiky haired tech.

"Umm, almost nine."

"Crap." Sara muttered as she rubbed her abdomen as a wave of pain rolled though it.

"Greg, I'm going to have to go, I've got a very important appointment. Could you please place these back into their boxes? I'll finish with them tomorrow and I'll repay you for your help." Sara begged, as she shed her lab coat and hung it on the rack.

"Sure, no problem Sara. See you." Greg told her, smiling as she left.

Sara had been hoping with everything she had that she would be able to make it to her vehicle without running into Gil, but, as with most things in her life, that didn't exactly pan out.

"Sara, where are you going?" Gil asked rather rudely.

"Home." Sara lied smoothly, turning on her heel to be face to face with her boss.

"Why?"

"Why not? I've processed my scene and evidence, not to mention pulled a double. So if you don't mind, I've got someplace to be." Sara managed to gasp out as another wall of pain hit her gut.

"Sara, we all pulled a double."

Sara's eyes flashed and she felt her hands clench into fists at her sides. As her anger flared, she realized she had had quite enough of Gil Grissom talking down to her and treating her like crap. She'd accepted the fact they could not be together romantically, but this was way more than she'd bargained for and she couldn't handle it anymore. As the anger at that realization combined with the fire in her abdomen, she finally let him have it.

"Damn it Gil! What do you want from me? I never come in late, I handle my cases perfectly, I am a model employee and I did not have to stay here last night but I did. So if I decide that I am going home, I damn well am! If it matters to you in the slightest, I am in fact going to a doctor's appointment that I can not miss. I've had to reschedule it three different times, all because of you! So goodnight, Gil!" Sara yelled as she stormed out into the Nevada rain.

She took solace in the fact that she had been able to finally tell him what she was thinking and that her car was hidden by the rain so that no one would hear her crying or see her tears.

Sara knew it was stupid. He obviously hated her and didn't think of her, but she couldn't stop the feeling she got inside when her eyes locked with his. Or the curve of his bottom lip. And this was all without her thoughts of his body.

"Damn it Sara! Stop!" She scolded herself out loud. "He is not worth this." She muttered as she wiped away her tears and began the drive to the hospital. She never knew that Gil was watching her the entire time, thinking the same things about her that she was about him.

* * *

"Okay, Miss Sidle. We're going to do an ultrasound to see if we can't find out what is causing you this pain," the doctor informed her.

"Okay." Sara complied, just wanting the horrible pains to stop.

"All right, Miss Sidle. Based on what you've been telling me about when your pains begin, the intensity of them, and the ultrasound, it's my professional opinion you have Endometriosis. Do you know what that is?"

"Yes. I do."

"Unfortunately the only way for me to be absolutely positive is with surgery, which I assume you'd like to avoid. If that is the case I'm suggesting that you begin a regiment of Gonadotropin-releasing hormone analogs or, GnRH analogs. What this will do is reduce the pain immensely, and the actual size of the endometriosis implants themselves. However, it will lower your estrogen and stop your monthly menstrual cycles. It may affect the possibility of osteoporosis. But I can put you on low doses of estrogen to balance everything out and you'll need to make sure you're getting enough calcium. Is all of this making sense? Do you have any questions?"

"Um, these medications won't interfere with my everyday life, correct? They'll just help with the pain and stop my periods?" Sara clarified.

"If everything goes to plan, that's what should happen. If it doesn't work we may have to consider surgery. But we can discuss that if we don't succeed with this procedure." The Doctor answered.

"Okay, let's do it." Sara answered.

Sara dropped off her prescriptions at the local pharmacy on her way home. She was trying desperately to keep the tears in but this day had been more than she could handle. Confronting Grissom, the doctor's visit, and the knowledge that even if she didn't accept treatments she'd never have children was all too much. Admittedly, children made her nervous and she was happy on her own. But she'd always liked the option of having kids, and now that was gone. It was hitting her harder than she thought it would.

She knew it was useless to cry and feel sorry for herself along with being angry. It wasn't going to fix anything or change it for that matter, but she couldn't stop it.

Sara was just trying to make it to her apartment door when she noticed something on her doormat. She gently picked up the Gerber daisies and their accompanying vase and card. She placed them on her dining room table and carefully opened up the card.

_Sara, I'm so very sorry. You were right. You usually are. Forgive me. I would be very happy to have dinner with you on Friday. Let me know._

_Grissom._

Sara had to smile a little bit at the good that had come out of this day. She and Grissom were on good terms, sort of, and it appeared she had a date.

* * *

Please leave me your thoughts let me know if I should continue writing!

Kayla


	2. Chapter 2

Sara had been anticipating her return to work, with a heavy heart. Would he treat her differently? Would Grissom be nicer? What if he had changed his mind? She was increasingly nervous as she approached the break room to start shift. She was glad to see that he was the one in occupying the room at the moment.

She entered slowly. "Hey." She breathed.

He turned to meet her with a small smile. "Hello Sara."

"I got the flowers. Gerber Daisies. My favorite, you must have remembered. And in answer to your proposition, yes. I'd love to have dinner with you. Unless you've changed your mind." She rambled.

"No, I haven't changed my mind at all. Actually I wanted to apologize, for my behavior towards you. You didn't deserve it and I'm very sorry. I was frustrated, every time I saw you, I wanted to ask you out. but I didn't think it would work for many stupid reasons. And after your confrontation last night, I realized I didn't like where our relationship was heading and so I finally had the courage to ask you out on a date."

Sara smiled as she stepped closer to him. "You're forgiven. But you didn't actually ask me out, the card did."

Gil chuckled. "Very well. Sara would you please accompany me to dinner tomorrow night?"

"Yes. I will." Sara said as she gently grazed his hand with her own, just as Catherine burst in.

"Gil! When the hell are we going to get the owning fixed? It's pouring out there and now I look like a half drowned cat!" Cath complained as Gil and Sara shot apart.

"Um, I'll get on it Cath." Gil answered absent mindedly as his eyes were still locked with Sara's.

"Yo, what's on the board tonight?" Warrick asked as he and Nick entered the room.

"Um, a 419 on Industrial, suspicious circs, you and Nicky take it. Cath a b&e, and Sara you're with me. I'll meet you at the car." Gil handed out assignments.

"Okay Gil." Sara nodded headed to retrieve her stuff.

Is it just me, or are they acting funny?" Nick asked.

"No, they're jumpy. When I walked in they were standing so close, I swear they were either going to kill each other or make out." Catherine answered him.

"And since when does she call him Gil?" Warrick dropped in.

"I think it's best to just let them be- for now." Catherine dismissed the subject.

* * *

"This is our scene?" Sara asked skeptically as she and Grissom arrived and she looked out the windows of the Denali into the pouring rain where she could see a small, ill lit shack, where she assumed the body to be.

"I'm afraid so." Gil answered her.

"Okay." Sara answered as she pulled on a beanie, rain boots, gloves and her hood, before grabbing an umbrella and stepping out into the cascading drops. She walked briskly to the spot where Brass was standing.

"What have we got?" She yelled over the roar of the plunking water.

"Oh, you'll love this one. Take a look." Brass instructed her as Gil arrived and placed his hand on the small of Sara's back and lead her into the shack.

"We've got a bloated body and a lot of shell casings." Sara mused disdainfully.

"And bugs." Gil added pointing to another body in the corner.

"This is going to take awhile. I'll take the floater, you get buggy over there."

"Okay, let's get started my dear." He answered giving her a smile that could melt her heart.

* * *

Sorry it's short but it's a bridge to the next chapter. I hope you liked it, please leave me a review! Kayla


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of the rain drops falling on the roof making a repeating 'plunk' sound, was the only sound at the crime scene. Sara and Gil never really did have to speak to one another, while at a scene, that had always been able to just read each others movements and facial expressions so well that nothing else was needed. But at this particular scene all Sara wanted to do was speak to Gil.

They hadn't even had their first date yet and she just knew that she loved him. She could feel it in her gut, anytime she heard his name, or saw that crooked little smile grace his lips. Every time she looked into his eyes, she knew. He was the only one for her.

"Sara?" Gil called after what she was sure was hours, pulling her from her forming thoughts of him, the scene, and their impending date.

"Yes?" She called back looking over at him.

"Are you done over there? I've finished."

"Yeah, I'm almost there, if you'd photograph those last few bullets, we can go."

"Alright." He complied to help her out.

They were quite the ride back to lab, both just wanting to be warm. Sara was trying her hardest to keep her teeth from chattering, seeing as how she had already lost the battle with her shivering. She was determined to retain any and all body heat she had.

"Sara, are you alright?" Gil asked once they had parked, his concern for her sounded in his voice.

She was about to lie, but decided against it, if she was going to start a 'relationship' with this man, she might as well begin now, correct? "N,n,no." She chattered. "So cold."

Gil didn't say anything except, grab an umbrella, and walk around to her side of the car, and opened up her door for her, once she was shielded from the icy drops, he pulled her into his side and wrapped his arm tightly around her trying to share his body heat with her while the other held up the umbrella.

"You ready to run?" He asked over the plunking water. She merely nodded as they ran into the lab.

He didn't let go of her until they had reached the locker room. He held her close to his chest as he slowly felt her begin to stop shaking, and her muscles relaxing after having been coiled against the cold, November rain.

"You go take a shower, and stay warm." He told her as she rested against him.

"But, don't you need help getting the evidence form the Denali?" She asked her head leaning against his shoulder as he rubbed circles on her back trying to warm her with friction.

"I'll have Greg help me. You shower and change, and I do not want to see you again until you're warm and comfortable. Understand?" He challenged her.

She smiled but didn't think he saw it. She was impressed by how much he cared for her, even if it was just about keeping her warm. He was actually holding her, in public of places. It was sweet, and she couldn't remember she had last felt as safe as she did when she was in his arms.

"Okay." Sara relented as they broke apart, the sexual tension between them was unbearable until Gil gently leaned in and cupped Sara's cheek in his hand as his lips pressed against hers. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back, and for a moment neither minded, where they were, or the fact that someone had seen them.

They broke apart each with a large grin on their faces. "I'll see you in a little bit." Gil whispered as he left to allow Sara to shower in private.

Sara did as she was instructed and didn't return to see Grissom until she was washed from head to toe, her hair curling as it dried, and she was clad in a sweater, jeans, two pairs of socks and boots.

"Hey." She said as she shat down in the chair across from him.

"Hey, you look better." He commented with a smile.

"I feel better, thank you." She answered as neither said anything just enjoying the silence, until she finally spoke again.

"So, seeing as how we ended up staying here longer then we normally would have, and it's a very odd hour to go out to dinner, would you like to come over?" Sara found herself asking as she looked up at him through her lashes shyly.

"I'd love too." Gil answered smiling softly.

"Well than let's go bugman." Sara said pulling on her coat, and taking Gil's hand in hers as they exited CSI into the parking lot.

"Follow me?" She asked once outside.

"Always." Gil answered giving her a peck on the lips as they separated to their vehicles.

* * *

"That was a lovely dinner." Gil commented as he and Sara cleared the dishes from the table.

"Well thank you, I'm impressed you like frozen Italian." Sara teased.

"It's better than, I thought it would be I admit." He smiled as he placed the dished in the sink and he gently leaned in to kiss her again. He, however didn't expect her to deepen the kiss and begin to slowly lead them down the hallway. She pushed him onto the bed, and kissed him again.

"Sara, are you sure? We don't have too." Gil asked as she was currently straddling his waist.

"I'm sure. Gil, I've loved you as long as I can remember and I want you to make love to me." She answered more sure than she ever was before as she looked into those blue orbs of his.

"I love you too Sara." Gil answered her, and when he said that, she knew that he meant it, and that she never wanted to let him go ever again.

Her only reply was to reconnect their lips as their hands roamed over each other, removing clothing along the way, until both were in the nude, and ready.

"Sara…" Gil began.

"Shhh, I need you now." She answered him between kisses. And finally he entered her, and each moving rhythmically until they had reached their peak.

She curled into his arms, as he played lightly with her hair. "Gil, I really do love you." She whispered in the darkness.

"And I really do love you." He answered kissing her forehead before both falling asleep, to the sound of the rain.

* * *

Yay smutt! I hope you all liked this, please review and tell me what you think, the more you review, the sooner I'll update. ;) Have a great day, Kayla.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much to my beta Moochiecat ;)

* * *

Sara woke the next morning to the ever present pain in her abdomen. She scowled as she gently rubbed circles over her belly and concentrated on breathing deeply, trying to relieve the pain. After that didn't work she quietly climbed out of the bed, trying not to wake Gil and made her way into the bathroom.

She looked at herself in the mirror. The girl she saw looking back was foreign to her. Her eyes were sparkling and she had the small makings of a smile playing at the corners of her mouth. Even though Sara hadn't seen a version of herself like this in a long time she liked what she saw.

Sara pinned up her hair and washed her face, before pulling up her tank top to look disapprovingly at her flat stomach. She sighed as she pulled the top back down so that it was sitting just above her panties. She opened up her medicine cabinet and looked at her prescription bottles. She almost considered just leaving them there and not taking them, until the fire in her gut flared again.

"Fine." She muttered as she popped the pills into her mouth and washed them down with water.

When she re-entered the bedroom she notice her bedmate had woken up. "Hey, I didn't wake you, did I?" She asked, cautiously, as she sat down beside him.

"No, you didn't." Gil assured her, smiling.

"Good."

"Sara?"

"Hmmm?"

"What's on your mind?" Gil asked, knowingly.

"What do you mean?" She challenged, looking daggers at him.

"I mean you're here in my arms, but you seem miles away."

She sighed before she answered. "I'm sorry. I really do want to be here with you, I guess I just don't know how to act. I mean, last night was amazing, and I know what it meant to me, but what about you? What does this mean for us?"

"Sara, I don't think last night was a mistake, if that's what you mean. It was two people showing the other how much they love each other. And I would hope that you felt the same way and, I would like this to be the beginning of us as a couple." Gil answered Sara, the words obviously spoken from his heart.

"Really?" Sara asked him, hopefully.

"Really. Sara I love you and I just want to be with you, and only you."  
Sara smiled as she leaned in closer to him. "I agree with everything you said."

"I'm glad." Gil answered as he kissed her.

"So, now what?" Gil asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"Do we let people know we're seeing each other? What?"

"Oh. I think it should stay between us, for now at least. We're just starting out, I don't want anything to be ruined because of what others say or do." Sara answered thoughtfully.

"Okay, I think you're right. I think I'd better get going so I don't arrive at work in the same clothes as yesterday. That could raise some questions." Gil smiled.

"Okay. I'll miss you." Sara pouted.

"I'll miss you too but you'll see me in," Gil looked at the clock, "Three hours."

"Okay. Go change." Sara smiled at him as he got up.

"I love you Sara." Gil said as he stood in her doorway.

She smiled knowingly at him, "Love you too."

* * *

"Guys!" Catherine said excitedly as she entered the break room to talk to Nick, Sophia

Warrick and Greg, Gil and Sara not having arrived yet.

"Cool your jets Cath. What's up?" Warrick asked sitting down with a cup of coffee.

"I know why they were acting so weird yesterday!" Cath nearly squealed.

"Who is 'they'?" Nick asked.

"Gil and Sara, keep up. They're dating each other, secretly from what I can gather. I saw them kissing in the locker room yesterday, and then if that wasn't enough, I saw them leave CSI together, holding hands!"

"Sara and Gil?" Warrick stated, as a smile was forming on his face. "Well it's about damn time."

"Wow, I'm all for it. Maybe they'll stop yelling at each other so often." Greg mused.

"Sara? Why the hell would he date _her!_. She's so boring and looks like a horse." Sophia sneered.

"Oh, who cares! All that matters is that they're together and it's their little secret, which isn't so secret anymore." Catherine said.

"Hey, Catherine, it's great and all that they are together, but they didn't tell anyone for a reason, and just because we know doesn't mean they need to know that. I think we should just keep our mouths shut. Until they want us to know, I'm turning a blind eye." Nick told the excited redhead.

"Yeah, I think I'm with Nicky. Sara and Gil's relationship is their own, and I don't want to mess with them." Warrick agreed.

"Well, than good for you. I, however, want to know." Catherine retorted, not knowing that Sara had heard the entire conversation from the hallway.

She walked briskly to Gil's office, trying to keep the tears from falling as she shut the door behind her.

"Sara? Are you all right?" Gil asked while coming to embrace her.,

"They all know about us. Catherine told them. Nick, Greg, Warrick and Sophia, all know." Sara said.

"How is that possible?" Gil asked.

"Apparently, she saw us."

"Oh no. Sara I'm so sorry." Gil embraced her and offered her comfort. He was certainly not expecting Catherine to burst in.

"Gil! I, oh." She stopped as she saw the couple.

Gil kissed Sara's forehead, "Sara, why don't you go hang out with Nicky. I need to speak to Catherine."

Sara simply nodded, not saying a thing as she brushed past Catherine.

* * *

"Hey Sara. You okay?" Nick asked as she sat down between him and Warrick.

"I've been better." She mumbled.

"Okay." Nick answered, sharing a worried look with Warrick.

"Catherine, what the HELL did you think you were doing? My personal life, and Sara's personal life are just that. Personal. You had no right to tell the team what you saw. We didn't tell anyone about us because it wasn't the right time. You overstepped your bounds." Gil berated her.

"Gil, I…." She tried to speak, but he raised his hand to silence her.

"Now, I don't know what exactly was said, but when my girlfriend ends up in my office at work crying, I have a feeling it wasn't exactly nice. That will not happen again. You will learn to stop meddling in other peoples business. You're on decomp duty for the next month." Gil said, as he left to speak to the rest of the team.

"I've spoken to Catherine. And I know that you all now know about my relationship with Sara. We will not be answering questions, so don't ask. Our relationship is our own business, no one else's. We are still a team, and nothing's changed except that someone else will be handling Sara's evaluations. Everyone understand?" Gil asked, finality in his voice.

"Okay. Assignments. Sophia, you're with Catherine. I'd imagine she's getting the lemons ready." Gil said, handing her the slip as she grimaced. The rest of the team snickered knowing what their punishment was.

"Warrick you're with me and Greg. We've got two bodies with bugs. Nick and Sara you're on a b&e." Gil finished, as everyone began to clear out of the room.

"You okay?" Gil asked Sara as they left.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thank you." She answered.

"It's no problem." He said as they separated.

Sara sighed as she climbed into the passenger seat of the Denali.

"Sara, I just want you to know, I'm here for you, and I've always got your back." Nick told her.

She smiled. "Thank you Nick."

"Now, let's go catch a bad guy!" He said, excitedly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Okay." Sara agreed with a laugh.

* * *

So please tell me what you think! Kayla ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Six weeks later-**

"Damn it!" Sara cursed as she was in the garage trying desperately to get her truck to start. This, in no way had been a good morning. She had been sick to her stomach a few mornings in a row now, and she hadn't a clue as to why. Then she managed to cut her finger cooking. To top all that off, she was fighting with Gil. Sort of.

It wasn't like they were actually fighting, no yelling, no harsh words, they were more or less at a disagreement. She was refusing to believe him, nothing he said was going to be true, ever. At least not about this. He had known about her being sick, and her odd crying, and at first he had chalked it up her being a woman. Sometimes women just cry. But this was different.

He knew Sara almost better than she knew herself, normally that was just fine, with both of them. But not on this subject. He really thought she could be pregnant, and he was scared, for many reasons. But what he really wanted was for Sara to let him in, and at least take a test, if nothing else. But she was refusing to do so, why bother?

Sara sighed deeply as she tried to figure out what to do. Eventually she called Nick.

"_Hey, Sar. What can I do for you?" He asked_.

"Can you come get me? I need a ride to the car dealership. My truck is officially dead." She said.

"_Sure, I can do that. Do you know for sure what's wrong with it?"_

"Yeah, the transmission had been dying for a while, I was just going to drive it until it completely gave out, and it decided to do so, today."

"_Okay, I'll be right there." Nick assured her._

"Kay." She hung up, and read the text message from Gil, again.

_Sara, please at least talk to me. I love you. Gil_

She had been successfully avoiding him for the better part of a day now, and she felt horrible about it, she just didn't know what to tell him. Finally she typed a quick response: _Going to car dealership with Nick. Meet me at home at six. Love you too. Sara_

She closed her eyes and laid a hand oh her stomach, What if he was right? What if she was pregnant? But didn't the doctor say kids, would be highly unlikely? She tried to push these thoughts from her mind as she saw Nick pull into the drive.

"Hey, thanks for doing this. I hate buying a car." Sara said as she slid in beside Nick.

"It's no problem, I just thought you'd take Gil with you."

"Normally I would've, but he's busy today, and I can't be without a vehicle." She lied smoothly.

"Okay, well what are you thinking of getting?" Nick asked.

"I'm not sure, not a little car. Maybe an SUV of some sort. I'm used to driving large vehicles."

"Okay, well what brand do you want?"

"I've no idea. Let's just look, hopefully one will just feel right."

* * *

"I really like this one, how much is it going to cost me?" Sara asked the dealer as she stood aside a Lexus RX Hybrid. It was the perfect SUV, it was cheep in the gas department, very safe, and looked great. After a long perusal and a test drive she selected a cerulean blue one in color.

"Well, it's new so as of right now, it's going to cost you, around forty-two thousand."

"Around forty two thousand? What if I can put twenty thousand down today?" Sara challenged the salesman.

"You're willing to give me twenty thousand today?" He clarified.

"Check or credit?" Sara raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I think I can let you have it for thirty thousand." He caved.

"Total?" Sara clarified.

"Total." He relented.

"Okay, here's your check. Thirty thousand." She handed him a check right then and there, impressing Nick at how she had got the price lowered.

"And here are the keys, manual and paperwork." The salesman sourly handed the belongings over to Sara, as he took her check.

"Nice doing business with you." Sara smirked as she watched him go back inside as she high fived Nick.

"That was amazing! I've never seen a dealer cave that fast or hard. You got him to take off twelve thousand dollars!"

"Well, it's just bargaining. I knew he'd have to lower once I offered him half on the spot."

"Well, I'm taking you with me the next time I need a vehicle."

"Thanks. For doing this with me. So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at work." She hugged him.

"See you then." He smiled as they got into their vehicles and drove to their homes. Sara was happy to see that the tow company that had bought her dead truck had indeed removed it, from her garage. She carefully parked her new SUV in the old one's spot and carefully entered her home.

"Gil?" She called shakily as she placed her purse and keys on the bar. Expecting him to be here by now.

"I'm in the study." He called to her.

She slowly walked in, he was sitting at the desk, reading. She made her way over to him, and carefully sat down on his lap. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted the way that I did, at the entire situation. And I don't want you to think, that it was your fault." She told him sincerely

"Sara, I'm not mad at you, I'm just concerned. You've never acted that way before, and I'm sure I know the signs of pregnancy. I just wanted to be sure."

"And you're right. We should be sure, I bought a pregnancy test, but before I take it I need to tell you something. And I need you to be strong and really hear what I'm telling you."

"Okay." He nodded seriously.

"Remember that doctors appointment I had after we fought at work? Well I had been experiencing pains in my womb, and the doctor said it was Endometriosis. Which means I have implants in my uterus that are very, very painful. She suggested medications, that would in theory, stop my monthly cycles, and lower the size and pain of the implants. So the chances of me conceiving, let alone being able to carry a baby to term are very slim." Sara paused to let that sink in before continuing.

"However, it's not impossible. I very well may be pregnant, and be able to carry a baby to term. It's all to chance." She finished.

"Wow, I'm so sorry Sara." Gil finally said sadly.

"Gil, it's not your fault. But that was why I didn't want to believe you, when you said you thought I was pregnant. At first I was in denial, I didn't think it was in the cards for me to conceive, then I didn't want to believe it or get emotionally attached, if I couldn't carry it to term. But, I do think we need to know, and then consult my doctor, if we are pregnant."

"Okay, I agree. You want me to come with you?" He asked her softly.

She smiled, "You can wait outside the door."

Sara emerged from the bathroom, five minutes later. And came to sit next to Gil.

"What did it say?" He asked as he held her hand.

"Gil, the test was….."

* * *

Please don't kill me in my sleep, for the cliffhanger! Tell me what you think, like it? Hate it? Should she be preggers? Let me know! Kayla ;)

To see Sara's new car: .


	6. Chapter 6

"What did it say?" He asked as he held her hand.

"Gil, the test was positive." Sara breathed out unsure of her emotions at the moment. "Gil, what do we do?" She asked rather shakily.

"Sara what do you want?" He answered her question with one of his own.

"I'm not sure. I want to be happy. I mean when people find out they're having a baby they're supposed to feel happy, I just feel complete and utter fear."

Gil encased her in his arms comfortingly, "Sara, you have every right to feel scared, I'm scared too, but we're in this together."

She nodded. "Okay, um, we should call the doctor." Sara began to think more logically than emotionally.

"Okay." Gil complied following Sara out to the kitchen where the telephone could be found. She carefully typed in the numbers as she sat down heavily on the couch with Gil beside her holding her free hand. She set the phone to speaker, she figured Gil should hear all this too.

"Hello, Dr. Mays this is Sara Sidle, and I had a question or two for you, I recently had been experiencing pregnancy symptoms and so today I finally took a test and it came back positive. Is it possible that I may be pregnant?"

"_Yes, Sara that is very possible, you still could've been ovulating, therefore pregnancy can occur."_

"Well what does this mean, for me and the baby with my condition?"

"_It could mean that actually, your symptoms of the endometriosis will be far lessened, because you don't ovulate or menstruate when pregnant, your pains and such may not occur."_

"And there is a chance that I can carry this baby to term?" Sara asked cautiously.

"_Sara, there is a very good chance you can carry this baby to term, you've already beat one obstacle, conceiving in the first place."_

"So, what do I do now?"

"_Well I'd like to set up an appointment with you, and we'll do an ultrasound, to see where, the baby is located inside your womb, that can determine the chances of a miscarriage, but in my opinion, you should be fine, the implants when I checked you last, weren't in your womb."_

"Okay, when's is your next opening?"

"_In an hour actually, do you think you can make that?" Dr. Mays asked._

"Yes, I'll be there. Thank you."

"_No problem Sara."_

Sara disconnected the call before turning to face Gil, "That went over much better than I thought it would."

"Me too." He agreed as he gently kissed her. "Sara, I want you to know, that no matter what the doctor says, or what happens, I'm here for you. We're in this together."

She smiled, "I know. Thank you. Are you coming with me to the appointment? I'd really like you to be there." She whispered the last part.

"Sara, I wouldn't be anywhere else."

"Okay. I'm going to go shower, before we have to go, and you should probably call the lab and let them know we're going to be late." She said before heading back down the hallway.

When she returned she found Gil, online. "What are you doing?"

"Research. If we're going to have a pregnancy with your condition, I'd like to know, what we're facing."

"Oh. Abything, horrible yet?" She asked anxiously.

"Not, yet. But we still have a doctor to see."

"Yeah, let's get going." She agreed hading him the keys.

* * *

"Sidle." The nurse called. "The doctor will be with you shortly."

"You nervous?" Gil asked Sara who was sitting on the bed, as he held her hand from the chair.

"Yes, but I feel better knowing you're with me." She answered as the doctor entered.

"Hello, Sara." Dr. Mays said.

"Hello, this is Gil, my boyfriend." Sara answered and introduced.

"Nice to meet you Gil. Okay, Sara we're going to need to do another ultrasound, I assume you remember how that works." She said as Sara nodded as laid back pulling up her shirt.

"Okay, can you see here?" Dr. Mays asked pointing to the screen, "That's your baby. And he or she is set very well in your womb. I think you'll be able to have this baby." She said happily.

Sara and Gil both smiled. "Is there anything we should be aware of? Avoid?" Sara asked sitting back up.

"Yes, pregnancies with your condition really wear down the immune system, so Sara as of now, I'm going to have to tell you that as far as your work is concerned, you're on maternity leave. It could be very bad, if you run into anyone or anything that can make you or the baby sick. And you're going to have to be very diligent about keeping your home clean, and taking your vitamins."

"You will more than likely be more or less lethargic throughout this pregnancy. Tired, feeling dizzy, or winded after doing a small task. I don't want you to be a vegetable for the next nine months, but you really have to take it easy." Dr. Mays stressed.

Gil and Sara both nodded.

"Okay, schedule an appointment on your way out, and congratulations."

"I'm impressed you didn't hit her, when she said you could no longer work." Gil commented as they got back into the car.

"Normally I would've, but I care about this baby, our baby more than work. Besides since it's maternity leave I still get paid." Sara answered him as she gently placed a hand on her stomach. "I feel better now though, knowing that the baby is healthy and safe, and so am I."

"I agree, I feel much better too."

"Gil?"

"Yes?"

"I'm really happy."

"Me too Sara." He smiled over at her.

"What do we do now though? I can't work, and I won't ever see you." Sara asked.

"Well we could move in together." Gil mused.

"Really? You'd do that?" Sara asked.

"Yes, Sara I don't want to be away from you or our baby."

"Me neither. So, were do we move too? Neither of our homes is big enough for three."

"I guess we get to go house shopping."

"Guess so." Sara smiled as she looked at Gil. "I love you, you know that."

"I love you too." Gil smiled back.

* * *

Tell me what you think please!


	7. Chapter 7

A loud clap of thunder shook through the room as the lights flickered twice before finally going out. The flip of a single switch sent a lone beam of light ahead as Sara located the matches and lit the candles throughout the house as the loud thumping of drops, never ceased to fall.

"Gil?" She called trying to find him in the dim light. He never answered her, she, after looking through the house found him in the study, sitting at the desk.

"Damn it Gil! Why won't you answer me? You have hardly spoken a word to me since the doctors appointment, four days ago! You sat there in that very chair and told me that you loved me and that we were in this together, and that a baby would be a good thing. You said that nothing had changed. Well if nothing has changed why are you shutting me out?" Sara very nearly yelled stopping just another peel of thunder hit.

"Sara", Gil said softly, "I do love you, but I don't know how to do this. I don't know if I can do this. I'm nearly sixteen years older than you, I can't keep up with you, let alone a baby. I, I just need some time." He grabbed his coat as he headed for the door.

"No! Gil, no!" Sara yelled chasing after him, "You can't do this! You cannot leave me here!" She choked out through her tears now freefalling much like the rain outside.

Gil closed his eyes fighting internally, his heart telling him to stay with the woman he loved who was carrying his baby. But he couldn't shake the gnawing in his gut, telling him that everything here was wrong. He chose not to respond as he gently pulled his arm from Sara's grasp and opened the door into the cascading sheets, of icy rain.

Sara stood there unable to move, unable to think. He had just left. He didn't say goodbye. Nothing. He had just left her, and the baby.

She slowly made it over the couch, and pulled the blanket round her tight, as she tried desperately to comprehend what had just happened, and what it all meant. Could she do this alone? Could she live without him? How would she bear seeing him day after day? She shut her eyes tight and concentrating on leveling her breathing, she knew stress was bad for the baby's health, not to mention her own. Sara was subconsciously rubbing tiny circles on her abdomen where the baby lay, until unconsciousness claimed her and she fell into the deep, uncomfortable waters of sleep.

* * *

"Sir, I'm going to need you to stay still." The EMT told Gil. "Can you tell me your name?" He asked.

"I. Need…Sara….baby." Gil managed to say before falling unconscious.

"Okay, keep a drip going and transport him to Desert Palms ASAP." The EMT said closing Gil into the back of the ambulance.

* * *

"Has anyone been able to get a hold of Sara, and let her know he's here?" Jim asked the grave shift team as they were in the hospital.

"No, but power's out almost everywhere, her phone line is dead." Catherine answered him.

"Well than one of you needs to go get her. She's not at Gil's place, I already checked." Jim said.

"I've got it." Nick volunteered.

"Here, is a key to her apartment. Don't ask me why I have it, but it's just incase." Brass handed him the key as he left.

"Sara!" Nick called over the thundering storm as he knocked on her door. He didn't get an answer, so he gently slipped the key into the lock, and let himself into the apartment. He found her still on the couch, asleep tearstains marking her beautiful face.

"Sara." Nick said gently shaking her awake. Her eyelids fluttered open trying to focus on the voice calling her name.

"Nick?" She croaked, her throat dry.

"Hey, Sara. We need to get you to the hospital." He told her, in her daze she didn't realize the words leaving her mouth, until it was too late.

"Why? The baby? Is something wrong with the baby?"

Nick wasn't sure how to respond, so he went with what he did know, "No, Sara, your baby is fine. Gil is the one hurt."

Sara sat up trying to register it all, She was fine, so was her baby. Gil was the one who was hurt? No, he was the one doing the hurting. He hurt her. Not the other way around.

"What do you mean?" She asked slowly.

"Gil was shot. He's in the hospital, he needs surgery, but you have his power of attorney." Nick explained as he helped Sara locate her shoes and coat, and he held her as they made through the rain to the vehicle to make it to the hospital.

* * *

"What happened?" Sara asked as soon as she saw Jim.

"We don't know yet Sara, all we know was he was found on the road not to far from your place, shot. But he needs surgery and only you can authorize it." Jim said handing her a medical release for requiring her signature.

She gingerly took the pen from Brass and signed her name. If she couldn't have him in her life she the least could do was save his. After the forms were signed and he was wheeled into the operating room, she sat down, with her head in her hands, feeling sick to her stomach as the night seemed to replay over and over in her mind.

"_No! Gil, no! You can't do this! You cannot leave me here!" _

"Sara." Nick asked cautiously as he sat beside her. "Are you all right?"

She looked up to meet his eyes, she couldn't lie, not to her best friend. "No, I'm not."

"Did you and Gil have a fight, earlier? Is that why he was outside in the rain?"

"I guess it was a fight. I don't really know. He ah, he just left, me there." She managed to say, until she felt the bile rising in her throat and she knew she was going to be sick. She found a trashcan and was surprised to find the Catherine was standing behind her holding her hair as she was sick.

"Morning sickness. I never did understand why they called it that, it lasts all day." She smiled slightly as Sara who was asking questions with her eyes.

"When Gil was wheeled in he was mumbling about you and a baby. I put two, and two" She gestured to the trashcan, "together. And I want you to know I'm sorry for what happened the other day at work. I shouldn't have did what I did. I'm sorry."

Sara wasn't sure what to say exactly, so she hugged Catherine instead before heading off to find a bathroom.

"Okay, somebody fill me in." Jim said as Catherine returned without Sara.

"It appears, they had a fight, or Gil got spooked and left, that's why he was outside. But if you ask me Sara's in shock. She's pregnant, and Gil is in surgery. That's a lot to handle, despite whatever they were arguing about." Catherine told him. "But I know Gil, he probably wasn't letting her in, and left."

Just then a doctor came in to say that Gil was fine and was asking for Sara. When Sara came back from the bathroom, Nick told what the doctor had said but she wasn't sure she wanted to see him.

"He doesn't really want to see me. He left." Sara repeated sitting down, Catherine not wanting to see Sara hurt went to speak to Gil.

"Hey, asshole, what did you do or say to Sara? She's out there, barely holding it together. She thinks you hate her or something. Now I don't know all of what is going on, and I'm sure this counts as crossing a line, but you need to understand something, and understand it real fast. She loves you and wants nothing but you. And I know you love her, and that baby she is carrying. Guess what, that kid deserves a mother and a father. So you need to let her in and trust her, and you need to trust yourself." Catherine finished on a softer note, returning a moment later with Sara.

"Talk." Catherine instructed before leaving.

"Sara, I'm sorry." He whispered as she was sitting on the edge of the bed. He gently took her hand in his. "I didn't mean what I said, I was scared and I didn't handle it the right way, but I want you to know, that I do love you and our baby, and I'm so excited that we get to do this together. Please, forgive me. I'm so sorry."

Sara looked at him hard for a moment before responding. "It's kind of hard not to forgive you when you're laying in a hospital bed. Gil, I do forgive you, and I love you , and wouldn't choose another partner to share this with, but we've got to communicate. I don't want another night like this. Understand?"

"I do Sara. And I'll let you in, all the way."

"Okay." She smiled as she sighed in relief. "You see, what happens when you don't listen to me? You get hurt." She leaned in and kissed him.

He smiled back at her, "I know, you were right."

* * *

Hopefully you all don't hate me! Please tell me what you think, by hitting the little button...


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you Moochiecat!

Gil, what are you doing?" Sara asked, curiously, as she was watching him from the bed.

"I'm cleaning." He answered as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Um, I can see that. But you just got out of the hospital two days ago, after suffering from a gunshot wound. You're supposed to be taking it easy."

"And I am. I don't think sweeping is going to kill me. Besides, the doctor said you needed to be in a very clean environment. And I'm going to do everything it takes to make sure you and that baby are perfectly safe for the next nine months, and for many years after that."

Sara smiled at his sweet gesture. Things between them were better now that he was home and they were able to talk everything out. "Gil, I understand that you want to take care of me and our baby, but I swept the floors yesterday and unless we've got dust bunnies from hell, I think this particular area of the floor is clean. Now, I'm supposed to be taking care of you. So put that broom away, and get your ass back in this bed."

"Okay, okay." He complied knowing that Sara was right.

"So, beside your urge to clean, how are you feeling today?"

"I'm doing well. I'm a little sore but besides that, I'm fine."

"Do you have any idea who could've shot you?" Sara asked, confused as to why Gil was suddenly a target.

"No. I've no idea who would've wanted to shoot me. However, whoever did it had very bad aim. A thigh isn't exactly a normal area to be shot in." Gil answered her.

"Well I don't think it was random. It was raining something fierce that day and I doubt someone would've just stayed outside to shoot the very next person they saw."

"I agree, but that doesn't lead to anyone in particular."

"Okay. Well, maybe it was someone who didn't want you with me. We're not the most traditional couple." Sara mused aloud.

"If you put it in that context there certainly are more possibilities for shooters. What about Sophia?" Gil asked.

Sara snorted, "Honey, she would've shot me before she shot you. What about that Lurie guy?"

"He's certainly a possibility." Gil began to answer her as the news showed an alert. Sara shushed him so she could hear.

_"And today saw the release of Laura Sidle from the mental facility she has been in for the last fifteen years for killing her abusive husband, while defending her daughter and son. Her daughter is now a well respected CSI, Level III in the Las Vegas Crime Lab, and her son is also a Police Officer. Was it their tragic past that made them choose the careers they did? And the most important question; how will they adjust to Mom coming home?"_

"Are they serious?" Sara asked, amazed. "They let her out, and why is it on our news? She was locked up in California, unless they transferred her." She ranted as she reached for her phone and dialed her brother's number.

"James, did you see the news just now? No, they let Laura out! And we were mentioned!" Sara nearly yelled into the phone. "Do you think she'd come looking for us? What? Okay. Bye."

"Sara?" Gil asked, trying to get her attention.

"Sorry, but that really threw me. I never thought she'd get out. Let alone have her try and find me. James is going to do some research and then come over."

"Gil?" She asked, her voice going dark, "What if she's the one that shot you?"

"Sara, we don't even know if your Mother is in Vegas. And if she is, why would she shoot me?"

"Maybe because she found us and knew about the baby, and our fight. I wouldn't rule her out. I mean, she's been in a psychiatric institution as long as she has, for a reason."

"Okay. Sara let's just stay calm until James shows up and we know what's going on." Gil said, hugging Sara close.

"She was never supposed to be a part of my life, ever again." Sara whispered, the fear present in her voice.

"Hey big brother. Come on in." Sara said as she hugged James and shut and locked the door.

"Hey, Sis. How are you and our precious baby doing?" He asked.

"We're doing all right." She answered, smiling broadly as she sat down on the couch next to Gil.

"Gil, nice to see you again."

"You as well." Gil answered him.

"Okay. Did you find anything out about Laura?" Sara asked.

"Yes, I did. Turns out she was transferred to a Vegas mental facility about a year ago, and she was released about two weeks ago."

"Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me!" Sara said, furiously.  
"Sara it's okay. We don't know that she'll find us." James tried to comfort her as there was a knock on the door.

"I've got it." Gil told the two as he headed to the door. "Who is it?" He asked.

"Someone important." The other voice answered. It was female.

"And you would be?" Gil tried again.

"The mother of your girlfriend and the cop inside." Laura's voice rang threw the door, making Sara shake in the no-longer safe arms of her brother.

* * *

And the drama begins... I will be out of town for about a week, so i may be able to post again tomorrow, but that will be the last post for about week. Please review! Kayla


	9. Chapter 9

"I've got it." Gil told the two as he headed to the door. "Who is it?" He asked.

"Someone important." The other voice answered. It was female.

"And you would be?" Gil tried again.

"The mother of your girlfriend and the cop inside." Laura's voice rang threw the door, making Sara shake in the no-longer safe arms of her brother.

"Call Brass." Gil whispered to Sara, as she grabbed the phone and wandered down the hallway, as Gil gently opened up the door, with Jason right behind him.

"What do you want Laura?"

"I wanted to see my children, without you in the way. But you were always in the way. Weren't you Gil?" Laura asked him.

"I don't know what you mean."

"You kept Sara hidden, ever since she was in California. I couldn't find her, then she moves to Nevada because of you, and I still can't find her. She is _my_ daughter. I have a right to speak to her if I wish."

"And I am here to keep you away from her, especially if she says she doesn't want anything to do with you." Gil told her rather curtly.

"Well then what about you Jason? I see you standing there, but you've nothing to say to your Mother." Laura tried speaking to Jason.

"I don't want anything to do with you either." Jason spat as Brass arrived.

"Laura Sidle, you're going to have to come with me." Brass said cuffing her before turning to Gil. "She'll be at PD, if you or Sara decide you have something to tell her."

"Thanks Brass."

"No problem Gil, tell Cookie I love her."

"I will." Gil smiled softly as Sara's nickname.

"Cookie?" Jason asked raising an eyebrow in a fashion much like Sara.

"The labs annual Halloween party, it was Sara's first year here, and she refused to dress up, all she did was wear a cookie monster shirt, so ever since then Brass has called her Cookie." Gil explained as Sara reentered the living room.

"She gone?" Sara asked fear and anger flashing in her eyes.

"Yes, Brass as her at PD."

"We're moving. I hope you know that."

"We are?" Gil asked her.

"Yes, Brass has nothing to hold her with, and she knows where we live." Sara said like it was the most obvious thing, as she began throwing clothes into a suitcase.

"Talk to her, I've got to get the phone." Gil told Jason as he picked up his cell."

"Sara. I understand why you'd want to leave, but if you do that, you should do it properly. Find someplace to live first." Jason attempted to use logic on his baby sister, she just shot him one hell of a dirty look, as she was pulling on her boots.

"Sara, we have to go to PD. It turns out, Laura was the one who shot me the other night." Gil said from the doorway.

"Wonderful." Sara muttered tossing him the keys to her Lexus.

"Has she said anything?" Sara asked Brass once at the station.

"Nope, she says she won't speak to anyone but you."

"Okay, I'll talk to her." Sara said taking a deep breath before entering the interrogation room. She had never felt afraid of this room, in fact she kind of liked it in here, it was a place she could prove she was smarter than the criminals. But now that his room contained her mother, Sara suddenly didn't like it so much.

"Sara." Laura smiled as Sara sat down across from her.

"You wanted to talk to me, well than Mommy Dearest let's talk. You want to explain to me, why you're in Vegas? Or why you decided to shoot Gil?"

"I wanted to see you, to explain to you, why I killed your father. And I shot him, because he wasn't good enough for you. He's to old for you, and you deserve better."

"I deserve better. You're right, I do deserve better. I deserved a better set of parents, and I deserved a better childhood, but Gil is perfect for me. And just like with everyone else, the moment someone great comes into my life, you find a way to make them leave. And you knew Gil wasn't going to leave just because you spoke to him, so you decided to kill him. So that I'd be alone again. Well guess what even if you had succeeded, I wouldn't have been alone. I'd still have our child. Is that what you like, taking children's fathers away?" Sara told Laura.

"I, I, no! Sara that's not what I intended to do, I didn't know you had a baby." Laura pleaded.

"That's because I'm pregnant. You'd better stay the hell away from me and my family, or you are the going to be the one shot. Understand?" Sara finished walking out of the interrogation room to where Gil and Brass were.

"There you go, she confessed to shooting Gil, with the intent to kill." She told Brass as she took Gil's hand in her own. "Can we go home? Please?"

"Yes, we can. And I already called a realtor, we have an appointment with her tomorrow, about finding us another house." Gil said kissing her forehead.

"Good, thank you Gil."

"It's not a problem Sara, I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

please leave me a review!


	10. Chapter 10

Sara and Gil were laying happily in bed after an exhasting day with Laura trying to relax, he was reading, and she was watching a television program, which was in no way holding her interests. She impatiently clicked off the program and set the remote on her bedside table as she slowly rested her head on Gil's shoulder looking at him expectantly through her thick lashes.

"Sara?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you need something dear?" Gil asked already knowing the answer as he smiled softly.

"You know what, I think I might." She played coy.

"What would that be?" Gil placed the book and his glasses on his side table.

"Nothing major, just maybe you naked, along with me." She pulled her tank top over so that her shoulder was bare.

"Is that so?"

"Mmmmm hmmmm." She mumbled as she began to kiss him slowly, placing her hands solidly on his chest as his moved to her lower back and hips. She moved so that she was carefully straddling his waist as she kissed the soft skin of his neck as he was moaning in anticipation.

"Sara." He muttered to get her attention so that he was able to remove her tank top as he placed his large warms hands on her expanding belly, feeling flutters beneath.

"Up." She commanding so that she was able to remove his worn t-shirt as it landed softly besides hers on the floor.

Gil flipped them so that she was below him, and he kissed her passionately as he was slowly removing her shorts, leaving her fully exposed in front of him, he smiled as he looked at her.

"Too many clothes." Sara panted as their lips parted and found one another again. Gil was only too eager to comply and removed his boxers in a fluid motion as his hand found her soft and welcoming.

"Oh, Gil…" Sara panted as she ran her hands excitedly through his hair, hardly able to stand it any longer.

"Gil, I need you please." She whispered in urgency.

Gil locked his eyes with hers for a moment before he slowly and carefully entered her, they slowly began rocking with one another the pace speeding up until Sara had reached her climax.

"Gil! Oh my! Gil!"

"So close Sara so close." He muttered as he thrust harder before releasing completely and joining her in ecstasy. He slowly eased himself out of her, as he kissed her forehead and wrapped her in his arms.

"Love you, Gil." Sara murmured as she fell asleep happily in Gil's arms.

"I love you too honey." He returned her feelings even though she was fast asleep and likely didn't hear his profession.

* * *

I know it was short and I apologize, but Im fighting writers block and am trying desperatly to give all my wonderful readers something. I hope the smut was at least a little satisfactory. Please leave a review, they mean a lot! ;) Kayla


End file.
